littlecheffandomcom-20200213-history
Northop Hall
The Northop Hall branch was a former Little Chef restaurant located on the eastbound side of the A55 near Northop Hall, Flintshire. Address and Onsite Information '''ADDRESS: '''A55 Eastbound, Northop Hall, Flintshire, CH7 6HB '''ONSITE FACILITIES: '''Shell, Costa Express (forecourt), Greggs, Starbucks, Travelodge (Book Room) History Northop Hall services, located on the eastbound side of the A55, was built as one half of a dual sided service station in the late1980s with Gateway services, located about a quarter of a mile away on the westbound side, making up the other half of the dual sider. Both sides of the services were originally planned to have Little Chefs, but what opened was completely different. A Happy Eater was built on the eastbound side instead, opening alongside a filling station and Travelodge hotel By 1986, Forte had acquired the Happy Eater chain and they saw that Happy Eater still had room to expand. Therefore in order to increase their representation of Happy Eater, Forte had decided to expand the chain across the country as well as expanding Little Chef and they chose Northop Hall as one of their Happy Eater sites, opening at some point between 1988 and 1992. However in the 1990s, Forte had seen that out of the two, Little Chef seemed to be more lucrative than Happy Eater, therefore they thought that it would make sense to convert most existing Happy Eater restaurants into Little Chefs and this of course was a good idea as it helped the more profitable Little Chef chain to grow. Northop Hall had received the treatment in 1996/97 and it continued to trade on as a Little Chef happily thereafter. In the mid/late 1990s, Forte and later Granada decided to rebrand a number of Little Chefs. In a bid to try and attract more evening diners, especially from the lodges, and a young professional clientelle, certain restaurants were given an internal makeover with new carpets, tables, chairs, softer lighting, blinds and higher quality partitions and kitchen areas. These branches also received air conditioning. As part of this, Northop Hall was given blue branding. Along with this, Granada had opened a Burger King outlet alongside the Little Chef. However, the majority of restaurants were reverted back to the traditional red branding. Northop Hall therefore returned to its standard red logos but kept the new furnishings. In the mid 2000s, the site had lost its Burger King too. In 2006, a Coffee Tempo! outlet had opened alongside the Little Chef at Northop Hall, in the old Burger King area. However this was converted into Little Chef Express in 2012 along with 10 other Coffee Tempo! sites. Unlike any other Little Chef on the network, the 'minimilk' lamp posts on the car park were removed and gone by 2016, as the restaurant was still currently in operation. In April 2017, Northop Hall was one of a few Little Chefs to close down. By June, it reopened as a Starbucks cafe under the ownership of Euro Garages. The Starbucks was later joined by a Greggs 6249612727_7fd1971092.jpeg|Northop Hall Interior 6250142020_a7b6945571.jpeg|Northop Hall Interior 6249612613_542077220e.jpeg|Northop Hall Interior 18253956_10100738890172812_1279151240_n.jpg|The closed Northop Hall Little Chef in 2017 JS122548169.jpg|Northop Hall as a Starbucks in 2017 Category:Former Little Chefs Category:Current Travelodge Sites Category:Former Happy Eater Sites Category:Former Burger King Sites Category:Former Coffee Tempo! Sites Category:Former Little Chef Express Sites Category:Current Starbucks Sites Category:Little Chefs on the A55 Category:2017 Closures Category:Welsh Little Chefs Category:Current Greggs Sites